Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to network data communication technology, and more particularly, relates to a data forwarding method and a node device for mesh network.
Background of the Disclosure
With the development of the Internet of Things technology, more and more intelligent devices are connected to network. Mesh network attracts many attentions due to its advantages of dynamic expansion, high connectivity, high reliability and high stability. An intelligent device can be connected to the mesh network as a terminal, and further access the same or other type of network. Thus, remote management, timing control, parameter adjustment and other functions of the intelligent device are performed.
The mesh network is a network architecture including a plurality of nodes and a controller. The controller may be one or several, but the nodes are more than one. The controller is used for communication schedule between the nodes and for communication route between the nodes and external network. A node can access the external network via the controller. At a time, usually only one controller controls the network. In the prior art, the controller implements the mesh network by broadcasting, under various protocols. For example, the mesh network is based on the Bluetooth 4.0 protocol.
In the mesh network, data are forwarded via an adjacent node, instead of directly connection on long distance, which is known as multi-hop communication. A node forwards a received data packet to implement transfer of data. In this way, a node can be used as a relay node to pass messages. Throughout the network, the nodes forward data based on random delay. However, data forwarding occurs frequently throughout the network, which increases power consumption. If a data packet is forwarded with no restriction, there is even a risk that the network crashes due to packet collisions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to further improve the data communication control method for mesh network so as to reduce the power consumption of network devices and packet collisions.